


Changed

by HwyfarGwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwyfarGwen/pseuds/HwyfarGwen
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Dorcas Meadowes/Emmeline Vance, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary McDonald/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter





	1. Chapter 1

# CHANGED

### PROLOGO

> **_"L'amore è la più saggia delle follie,_ **  
>  **_un'amarezza capace di soffocare,_ **  
>  **_una dolcezza capace di guarire"_ **  
>  **_\- William Shakespeare._ **

  
Godric's Hallow era illuminata solo dalle prime luci dell'alba in quel 1 settembre 1977, ma James era già sveglio da un pezzo.  
Aveva passato la notte sveglio, steso sul letto in alto, nel letto a castello della sua camera. Sotto di lui dormiva, e ronfava, il suo migliore amico, che ormai era più un fratello, Sirius.  
Aveva passato la notte pensando ad una ragazza. E fin qui tutto normale per un ragazzo di sedici anni, se non fosse che la ragazza in questione odiava James con tutto il cuore e con tutta l'anima. La bellissima, divertentissima, simpaticissima, bravissima ed intelligentissima Lily Evans, una nata babbana del loro anno e della loro stessa casa, a detta di James la ragazza più bella di Hogwarts.  
La ragazza perfetta. La donna della sua vita. Non poteva farci nulla, ogni volta che era distratto la sua testa iniziava a vagare e finiva incondizionatamente a pensare a lei. Lei, che dopo sei anni di continue avance, continuava ad odiarlo ed insultarlo ogni volta che ne aveva occasione. A detta di Remus, uno dei migliori amici di James e il migliore amico di Lily, la ragazza lo detestava con tutta sé stessa a causa del suo comportamento nei confronti di Severus Piton, il che non era neanche difficile da immaginare visto che James e Sirius non perdevano occasione di infastidire e prendere in giro il serpeverde.  
James, comunque, non riusciva a capire come la Evans facesse ancora a difendere quella schifosa serpe che l'aveva insultata nel mondo peggiore, secondo lui. Chiamare qualcuno "Sanguemarcio", per James, era l'insulto più orrendo che un mago potesse rivolgere ad un altro mago e lui, quel viscido doppiogiochista, si era mostrato nella sua vera natura, apostrofandola in quel modo.  
Gli venne in mente come, poi, quella stessa sera Piton aveva minacciato di dormire fuori dalla loro sala Comune, se Lily non l'avesse ascoltato e di come lei avesse ignorato le sue scuse per sbattergli il quadro della Signora Grassa in faccia.  
Inevitabilmente, ripensò a quando aveva rivissuto in pratica la stessa scena l'ultima sera dell'anno scolastico, conclusosi tre mesi prima.

_James era riuscito a raggirare l'incantesimo che impediva ai ragazzi di salire le scale del dormitorio femminile e ora si ritrovava davanti alla porta della stanza di Lily Evans, Alice Prewett, Mary Mcdonald e Marlene McKinnon, con un pugno sospeso a mezz'aria, a pochi centimetri dal legno della porta._  
_Prese un profondo respiro e bussò tre volte velocemente. La porta si aprì come intravedere la figura di Mary._  
_< < Chi sei e chi stai cercando? >> chiese lei senza guardare chi aveva di fronte. _  
_< < Sono James. Sto cercando la Evans. >> _  
_< < James? James Potter? >> _  
_< < Si, Mcdonald. James Potter. Potresti venire lontano Lily? È molto importante. >> _  
_< < Certo. Buonanotte. >> _  
_< < 'Notte Mary, grazie._  
_Mary scomparve e per qualche secondo si udì solo uno strano mormorio seguito da un verso di scherno e dei passi che si avvicinavano all'uscio._  
_Lily uscì e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, appoggiandosi ad essa._  
_< < Cosa vuoi, Potter? >> chiese con tono esasperato, guardandolo impassibile. _  
_James si perse qualche secondo ad osservarla, poi si riscosse e le sorrise come al solito._  
_< < Devo ... devo dirti una cosa. >> _  
_< < Va bene, dimmi. >> disse lei esortandolo a continuare << Non ho tutta la notte. >> _  
_James rimase in silenzio a guardarla ancora per un po '. Aveva i capelli rossi scombinati e una matita dietro l'orecchio. Indossava un pigiama che richiamava il meraviglioso colore dei suoi occhi e stava a piedi scalzi._  
_Sicuramente il suo aspetto aveva visto momenti migliori, Lily lo sapeva, ma per James, lei era perfetta anche così._  
_< < Lily >> esordì il ragazzo. _  
_< < Evans >> lo corresse lei. _  
_< < Lily >> ricominciò lui, ignorando la sua precisazione << Tu mi piaci. >>_  
_La rossa era rimasta quasi un minuto ad elaborare la notizia, continuando a guardarlo e per un attimo, James si illuse di aver visto le sue labbra distendersi in un minuscolo ed accennato sorriso sincero, uno di quelli che Lily non gli aveva mai rivolto, uno di quelli che James aveva visto scambiarsi con le sue amiche o con Remus. Durò solo qualche secondo, poi la realtà piombò addosso ad entrambi e il volto della ragazza, improvvisamente a disagio, si coloró di un'adorabile rosato e, bisbigliando << Ora devi proprio andare >>, rientrò in camera e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, senza dargli modo di replicare alcunché. James rimase ancora un po 'fuori dalla porta, sperando che Lily uscisse e gli rivolgesse uno di quei sorrisi che tanto desiderava. Invece non accadde e, per la prima volta scoraggiato,_  
_James, ricordando quell'evento, si sentì ancora più sciocco di quanto si fosse sentito quella stessa sera, steso sul suo letto con intorno i suoi amici._  
_Era ovvio che Lily Evans non ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti. E come avrebbe potuto, d'altronde. Sarebbe stato strano e ... no, James non riusciva a trovare una giustificazione. Ai suoi occhi, loro due erano fatti l'uno per l'altra e non perché lui stesso si definisse perfetto o il tipo di tutte, semplicemente perché James sapeva, in cuor suo, di poterla rendere felice e darle tutto quello di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno, solo che questo Lily non lo sapeva._  
_Aveva passato gli ultimi tre mesi ad interrogarsi, anzi torturarsi, per capire come mai non riuscisse a piacere a quella ragazza fantastica e non era arrivata ad una conclusione, anzi l'unico risultato era stata una mini-rissa con Sirius, conclusasi con una rovinosa caduta per le scale e la rottura del vaso della zia di non-so-di-che-grado dalla Norvegia, preferito della mamma._  
_Non sapeva più che fare e, senza rendersene conto, la scintilla di determinazione che fino a quel momento lo aveva spinto a riprovarci, si spense, il suo cuore al buio._

>   
>  **_"È davvero difficile dire alle persone che le si ama, quando le si ama davvero."_ **  
>  **_-Tristan Bernard_ **

_Lily era seduta tranquillamente sul suo letto, nel dormitorio delle torre di Grifondoro, la sua casa da ormai sei anni. Faceva cosí caldo che Alice, una delle sue compagne di stanza, Era in reggiseno alla finestra della camera a lamentarsi, appunto, di quando caldo facesse. Lily la guardava e rideva ogni volta che l'amica si sbacciava per farsi aria, distraendola dalla sua lettura._  
_< < Accio matita >> Lily impugnando la sua bacchetta e la matita che desidera volò dalla scrivania fino alla sua mano, pronta per essere utilizzata per sottolineare le sue parti preferite del libro. _  
_< < Ehi Lily! Attenta! >> le riprese Marlene, che aveva rischiato di essere cecata dalla matita dell'amica, mentre usciva dal bagno _  
_< < Scusa Lene! >> rispose la rossa senza alzare gli occhi dal suo libro. Marlene, allora, decide di vendicarsi per la mancata attenzione e afferrando un cuscino si gettò su di lei facendola strillare per lo spavento. Le due continuarono a ridere ea colpirsi con i cuscini per un po ', poi Lily dichiarandosi sconfitta tornò al suo amato libro, mentre bussavano alla porta. Mary andò ad aprire. _  
_< < Lily, tesoro, c'è James Potter che ti cerca. >> disse la ragazza rivolgendosi a Lily _  
_< < Cosa? >> chiese la rossa, confusa _  
_< < Stai scherzando? >> disse Alice dalla finestra _  
_< < Perché mai? Voi due vi odiate! >> disse Marlene con lo stesso tono confuso._  
_< < Ragazze, non lo so. Mi ha detto solo che vuole parlare con Lily e che è importante. >> _  
_< < Ha detto proprio Lily e non Evans? >> chiese ancora una volta Alice _  
_< < O è sotto incantesimo o ha bevuto troppo whisky incendiario. Vediamo cosa vuole >> disse Lily alzandosi e mettendo la matita dietro un orecchio. _  
_Lily uscì e guardò James dall'alto in basso. Indossava ancora la divisa da Quidditch, evidentemente tornava dall'ultimo allenamento dell'anno._  
_Aveva i capelli più scompigliati del solito, segno di aver volato a lungo e gli occhi leggermente lucidi. Muoveva nervosamente le mani, era evidentemente in ansia._  
_< < Cosa vuoi, Potter? >> chiese la ragazza distogliendo lo sguardo dalla sua affascinante figura. Lily lo odiava, ma non riusciva a mentire a se stessa: Potter era un bel ragazzo. _  
_< < Devo ... devo dirti una cosa. >> _  
_Le tre migliori amiche di Lily erano schiacciate contro la porta per ascoltare cosa doveva dire di tanto importante James Potter a quell'ora della sera per precipitarsi lì._  
_< < Ha davvero balbettato? >> chiese Marlene sconvolta _  
_< < Si >> risposero le altre due. _  
_< < Va bene, dimmi. Non ho tutta la notte. >> disse Lily al ragazzo davanti a lei._  
_Lui continuò a guardarla e Lily si sentì in imbarazzo. Non aveva pensato di sistemarsi prima di uscire: era in pigiama, a piedi scalzi, con dei capelli reduci dalla lotta di cuscini con la McKinnon e una matita dietro ad un orecchio. Potter doveva pensare che Lily fosse davvero strana, per come si era presentata. Invece lui la guardava vieni se non avesse mai visto nulla di più bello e perfetto di lei._  
_< < Lily >> esordì lui. _  
_< < Evans >> lo corresse lei. _  
_< < Lily >> ripeté lui ignorandola << Tu mi piaci. >> _  
_< < Oh mio dio >> esclamò in un sospiro Alice da dietro la porta << Le ha detto davvero ... >> _  
_< < Si >> rispose Mary _  
_< < Si è appena dichiarato. >> continuò Marlene._  
_\- Ora devi proprio andare - bisbiglió Lily per poi aprire la porta con forza, sbaragliando le sue amiche, ancora appostate dietro di essa._  
_\- Avete sentito tutto? - chiese Lily guardandole una ad una_  
_< < Si >> rispose Alice dopo qualche secondo di silenzio in cui tutte meditarono sul dire la verità oppure no _  
_< < Non volevamo origliare. >> si scusò Mary _  
_< < Eravamo curiose. >> disse Lene avvicinandosi a Lily _  
_< < Tranquille, ragazze. Vi avrei raccontato tutto, comunque >> disse la rossa gettandosi sul letto a pancia in su _  
_< < Cosa vuoi fare, adesso? >>_

Lily Evans non poteva crederci:  
Potter, si quel Potter, si era presentato fuori alla sua porta, a notte fonda per dichiararsi. Lei gli piaceva. Lei piaceva a Potter. Lily Evans amava un James Potter. La rossa si ripeteva nella testa queste parole, da tre mesi ormai, ogni volta che i suoi pensieri tornavano a girare intorno a quel ragazzo. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di quello che era successo e non riusciva neanche a capire come mai l'avesse sconvolta tanto da non riuscire a passarci sopra come nulla fosse. No, la consapevolezza stava lì, grossa come un macigno, all'altezza dei polmoni che le mozzava il respiro e le faceva aumentare i battiti ogni volta che ci pensava. E non capiva perché. Provava dei sentimenti contrastanti per quel ragazzo scalmanato e non riusciva a darsi una spiegazione. Certo,  
Era oggettivamente un bel ragazzo e Lily non aveva mai dissentito con quest'affermazione. Potter era bello, ma era solo quello.   
Invece, lei aveva iniziato a vedere, verso la fine del sesto anno alcuni comportamenti che non aveva mai notato prima: come si prendeva cura dei suoi amici, la sua determinazione, il suo coraggio, il mettere gli altri prima di sé stesso, la sua dolcezza, la tenerezza del suo sguardo su di lei, la sua simpatia.  
Lily un po 'alla volta stava riscoprendo James Potter sotto una nuova luce e una piccola fiamma si accendeva nel suo cuore a riscaldarlo, finalmente.


	2. CAPITOLO UNO

# CAMBIATO

### CAPITOLO UNO

Il fumo del Hogwarts Express annebbiava la visuale di Lily.  
Era davvero felice: finalmente tornava a casa, tornava a Hogwarts.  
Camminò trascinando il carrello con il suo baule, alla ricerca dei suoi amici.  
Si stava guardando intorno quando due mani si appoggiarono sui suoi occhi.  
<< Chi sono? >> disse una voce maschile alle sue spalle.  
<< Remus! >> esclamò la ragazza, girandosi per abbracciarlo <<Mi sei mancato! >>   
<< Anche tu, rossa. >>   
Si staccarono dall'abbraccio e continuarono insieme la ricerca dei loro amici.  
Una volta raggiunti Peter Minus, Alice Prewett, Frank Paciok e Mary McDonald, i ragazzi decisero di salire sul treno, perché a detta dei due malandrini presenti, James e Sirius non sarebbero arrivati prima che tutta la stazione si fosse svuotata ed era quindi inutile aspettarli e rischiare di non trovare una carrozza per stare tutti insieme.  
<< Remus, Potter e Black dove sono? È la volta buona che perdono il treno. >> chiese Lily al suo migliore amico per la terza volta in pochi minuti  
<< Andiamo Lils, perché ti importa tanto! Sono sempre i due ragazzi che ti danno il tormento da sei anni! >> rispose Marlene apparendo alle sue spalle.  
Proprio mentre Lily salutava Lene, vide spuntare la figura di James Potter nel vapore della carrozza motrice e rimase un attimo a guardarlo, estraniandosi da quello che la circondava.  
<< Ehy Evans, ci sei? >> disse la sua amica schioccandole le dita davanti agli occhi, per poi seguire il suo sguardo, fermandosi proprio sui due malandrini   
<< Vedo che abbiamo riscoperto un certo interesse per qualcuno >> disse la bionda, ridendo.   
<< Ma non... di cosa stai parlando Lene! >> disse Lily cercando di negare l'evidenza, testimoniata anche dal suo sguardo che non lasciava la figura di Potter neanche un attimo, mentre lui salutava i suoi amici.  
<< Certo, tesoro... poi ne parliamo >> disse Marlene facendole l'occhiolino.  
<< Ehy Evans! >> strillò Sirius Black salutandola << Sei una gioia per gli occhi, quest'anno! >>  
<< Cosa devi chiedermi, Black? >> rispose lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo.   
<< Mi organizzi un appuntamento con la caposcuola di Corvonero, Agnes Chang? È uno schianto. >>  
<< A patto che mi lasci in pace per il resto della mia vita. >>   
<< Vedrò cosa posso fare. >> disse lui, ammiccando.   
James aveva seguito lo scambio di battute con aria triste e cercava in tutti i modi di evitare lo sguardo della rossa che invece voleva a tutti i costi intercettare il suo. Si fece coraggio, chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo e poi, la guardò, finalmente.  
Fu come tornare a respirare dopo aver trattenuto il fiato per mesi.   
Era bellissima, ai suoi occhi. Lo era sempre stata, ma James aveva l'impressione che ogni giorno diventasse più bella del giorno precedente.  
<< Ciao Evans. >>  
<< Ciao Potter. >> rispose lei, sorridendo appena.  
<< Bene, ragazzi. Saliamo sul treno?>> chiese lui, distogliendo lo sguardo. << Rischiamo di non trovare posti liberi.>>

<< Allora Evans, come sono andate le vacanze? >> disse Sirius sedendosi di fronte a lei.  
<< Bene, Black.>>  
James sedeva accanto al finestrino e continua a guardare le colline susseguirsi all'orizzonte, mentre Lily raccontava la sua estate.   
<< Signorina Evans. >> disse la professoressa McGrannit irrompendo nel vagone  
<< Buongiorno professoressa. >> disse le scattando in piedi.  
<< Tra un ora, nel vagone dei prefetti. Lei e il signor Potter. >>  
<< Potter? >> ripetè lei incredula.  
<< Sono consapelove dei problemi che corrono tra di voi. Ho provato a dissuadere il professor Silente dal prendere questa decisione, ma non mi ha ascoltata. Detto ciò, devo comunicarvi che essere caposcuola significa collaborare, oltre che condividere un'ala privata della torre dei dormitori Quindi mi aspetto tolleranza e pazienza da lei, signorina Evans, e collaborazione e partecipazione da lei, signor Potter.>>  
dopo aver salutato e augurato a tutti un buon anno scolastico, la professoressa abbandonò il vagone.  
<< Tu dovrai vivere con James Potter! >> esclamó divertita Marlene, ridendo davanti all'espressione affranta della migliore amica, nello stesso momento in cui Sirius rideva di James.   
<< Buona fortuna, Lily. >> disse Remus appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla  
<< È davvero una tortura di ritorno dagli allenamenti. >> aggiunse Peter passandole sue gelatine tutti i gusti più uno. << Soprattuto da quando è diventato capitano. >> aggiunse Sirius << Per amor di Silente, meraviglioso, bravissimo e talentuosissimo capitano, ma veramente odioso. >>  
<< Ma prego, amici, continuate a parlare di me come se io non ci fossi.>> disse il Potter calcando per bene la parola amici. << Poi, non sono così insopportabile.>>  
<< Questo fallo dire a me, Potter. >> disse la ragazza, ghignando.  
<< Vuoi dire che non farai di tutto pur di farti spostare il più lontano possibile da me? >> le chiese lui a dir poco stupito.  
<< Perché dovrei? Rientra in ciò che deve fare un Caposcuola. Me lo farò star bene. >>  
<< Ragazzi, segnate questo giorno sul calendario >> disse Sirius mentre la Evans e Potter continuavano a guardarsi negli occhi, lui con un'espressione stupita, lei con una di sfida.  
<< Oggi la Evans firma la sua condanna. Scommetto che per Natale, sarà capitolata ai suoi piedi. >> continuò.  
<< Ci sto. >> rispose Marlene << Cosa scommettiamo? >>  
<< Se vinci tu, farò quello che vuoi per due mesi. Se vinco io, vieni ad Hogsmead con me. E si tratta di un appuntamento. >>  
<< D'accordo, Black. Tanto Lily non capitolerá mai ai piedi di nessuno. >>  
<< Ne sei sicura, McKinnon? >>  
Il silenzio li circondò e per un attimo Marlene temette che la sua migliore amica potesse alzarsi da un momento all'altro e baciare James Potter, lì su due piedi. Per fortuna, non lo fece e dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, la rossa scoppiò a ridere e rispose al posto di Marlene.  
<< Si che ne è sicura >> disse lei, tornando a chiacchierare con Remus dell'ultimo libro che lui le aveva regalato.

  
<< Evans. >> la chiamò James, distogliendola dalla sua lettura. Era seduti nello scompartimento dei prefetti da quasi due ore e non si era scambiati neanche una parola.  
<< Evans! >> ripeté lui  
La rossa alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò, posizionando il segnalibro nella pagina a cui era arrivata e posando sul sedile il suo amato libro.  
<< Cosa c'è, Potter?>> chiese lei. Avevano deciso di comune accordo di fare una tregua, ma interromperla nella lettura era comunque una pessima idea  
<< Volevo controllare che fossi viva. >>  
<< Si, sono viva. >>  
<< Perché dobbiamo passare il viaggio qui? Volevo stare con i ragazzi. >>  
<< Anche a me non fa impazzire l'idea. >> disse la rossa mettendo via il libro. Certo, amava leggere e non si stava annoiando, ma passare il viaggio con le sue amiche era molto meglio  
<< Allora andiamocene. >>  
<< Non possiamo. >>  
<< Perché? >>  
<< Perché... perché siamo caposcuola, Potter. È nostro dovere.>>  
<< Andiamo, Evans! Siamo stati qui due ore e la McGrannit ci ha già detto quello che ci doveva dire! Andiamocene. >>  
Lily guardò James per una decina di secondi. Le sorrideva con un espressione malandrina sul volto e le tendeva la mano, invitandola a seguirlo. Lily sorrise e guardò fuori dal finestrino, 'ma cosa sto facendo?' si chiese. Tornò a guardare il ragazzo, poi appoggiò la sua mano su quella di James e disse: << Ci sto. >>  
James tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans un frammento di specchio e Lily alternó confusa lo sguardo tra lui e quel pezzo di vetro. << Felpato? Mi senti? >>  
<< Potter, che diavolo fai? >> chiese la ragazza incrociando le braccia al petto << Non mi va di perdere tempo. >> continuó lei, riprendendo il libro. James le fermò il polso << Ti prego. Aspetta un attimo. >>  
Si guardarono negli occhi. Lui le chiedeva di fidarsi e lei, che aveva smesso di fidarsi da tempo, non sapeva cosa fare. Mentre stava per dare retta al cervello che le diceva di tornare in sé, quando il cuore le urlava di mettere da parte l'ostilità nei confronti di quel ragazzo, la voce incorporea di Sirius Black attirò la loro attenzione.  
<< Cosa vuoi, Ramoso? >> chiese alquanto scocciato il migliore amico del Potter, apparendo nel frammento di specchio.  
Lily sgranò gli occhi, sporgendosi per vedere meglio. James sorrise vedendo la sua reazione  
<< In bagno. Portami il mantello. >>  
<< Perché? >>  
<< Io e Lily vogliamo evadere. >>  
<< Ah è già diventata Lily? Marlene, preparati ad uscire con me. >> disse con voce maliziosa, urlando la seconda frase alla McKinnon < Oh andiamo, Sirius. Il mantello! >>  
<< Va bene. Va bene. Te lo porto. >> disse poi, sparendo com'era apparso e il frammento torno ad oscurarsi.  
<< Torno subito. Non cambiare idea mentre non ci sono >> disse James guardandola << E non sentire troppo la mia mancanza. >>  
<< Non c'è questo pericolo, stai pure tranquillo, Potter. >>  
Lui rise e chiese alla professoressa di uscire per andare in bagno.  
Lily tornò a guardare il panorama fuori dal finestrino, perdendosi nei suoi pensieri. Aveva accettato di disobbedire alle regole senza esitazione, quando gli occhi nocciola di quel ragazzo l'avevano scrutata dentro. 'Cosa hai fatto, James Potter?'   
<< Ehy Evans! >> bisbigliò una voce al suo fianco.   
Lily, presa alla sprovvista, impugnò la bacchetta << Calma! Mettila via. Sono io. Sono James. >>  
<< Potter? Dove sei? >> chiese lei guardandosi intorno, sospetta.   
<< Qui >> la testa fluttuante di Potter apparve davanti a lei.  
<< Come diavolo è possibile? >> chiese lei, incredula.  
<< È il Mantello dell'invisibilità. Se ti avvicini, ci stiamo entrambi e possiamo uscire da qui senza farci vedere.>>  
Lei lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, molto scettica del piano.  
<< Evans, dai. >>  
<< Okay, okay >> disse lei nascondendosi sotto il mantello con il Potter. I due camminarono fino alla porta, cercando di non scontrarsi con nessuno  
<< Ora aspettiamo che qualcuno esca e ce la svignamo dietro di lui. Appena la porta si chiude, corri. >> disse lui appoggiandosi alla parete << Se stai cosi distante, si vedranno i nostri piedi. Evans, andiamo! >>   
<< D'accordo. >> la ragazza fece un passo avanti, avvicinandosi di qualche centimentro   
<< Evans. >> la riprese lui  
<< Non approfittarne. >>  
<< Non ne sto approfittando. Ci si vedono i piedi, rossa. >>  
Lily fece un altro passo, finendo ad un palmo dal suo petto. Immediatamente, quella vicinanza la mise in imbarazzo. Sentì caldo al volto, segno che era arrossita.  
<< Tutto bene, Evans? Hai caldo? >> chiese Potter  
<< Si... per caso sta venendo qualcuno? Voglio andarmene! >>  
<< No, non ancora. Calma, non muoverti così tanto. Ci vedranno, se continui così. >>  
Lily sbuffò, cercando di non guardarlo.  
<< Evans? >>  
<< Mhm? >>  
<< Sei a disagio, per caso? >>  
<< No. >>  
<< Si, invece. >>  
<< Ti dico di no. >>  
<< Beh, allora guardami no? >>  
Lily, dopo un po' di esitazione, alzò lo sguardo sul ragazzo, che la stava già guardando. Non sorrideva, non rideva. La osservava senza espressione. Voleva guardarla negli occhi  
<< I tuoi occhi sono stupendi... tu sei stupenda.>>   
Lei rimase in silenzio.  
Si guardavano.   
'è troppo vicino' pensò Lily. Voleva allontanarsi, ma non ci riusciva. Non riusciva a smettere di guardare i suoi occhi. Erano magnetici. Non quella bellezza classica che ti fa dire 'guarda che begl'occhi'. No, avevano una perenne scintilla che ardeva al loro interno. Ti leggevano dentro, anche quando non volevi. Lei cercava di capirci qualcosa, di vederci il vero James Potter, ma c'era qualcosa che bloccava ogni accesso e lei avrebbe scoperto cos'era.  
<< Ecco. Ci siamo >> disse lui distogliendo lo sguardo da lei. Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, spostandola leggermente. Un prefetto aprì la porta e James la bloccò con il piede.   
<< Andiamo. Cammina avanti a me, Evans. >>  
Dopo qualche passo, James richiuse la porta alle loro spalle.  
<< Siamo in salvo >> esclamò Lily, tirando via il mantello.  
<< Signor Potter! >> urlò la professoressa intravedendoli al di fuori del vagone << Signorina Evans! >>  
James si girò a guardare la professoressa, poi tornò a voltarsi verso Lily  
<< Evans. Corri. >> disse semplicemente prendendole la mano e iniziando a correre più velocemente possibile.  
Dopo essere usciti dal vagone dei caposcuola, i due ragazzi si fermarono a riprendere fiato, appoggiandosi alle pareti del treno, uno di fronte all'altra. Si guardarono per qualche secondo, scoppiando a ridere, subito dopo.  
<< Dai... almeno ti sei divertita.>> disse lui cercando lo scompartimento dei loro amici << Eccoli qua!>> esclamò aprendo la porta ed entrando. Lily lo guardò: << Si.>> rispose, quando lui non poteva sentirla << Mi sono divertita >> continuò, sorridendo. Poi lo imitò e prese posto con i suoi amici, per passare quelle poche ore che li separavano da Hogwarts insieme.  
Stava tornando a casa.

  
James guardava fuori dal finestrino, mentre i suoi amici si raccontavano delle loro vacanze. Stava pensando a Lily. Tanto per cambiare.   
Si era riproposto di cambiare, di non rovinarsi l'ultimo anno ad Hogwarts con i suoi continui rifiuti. Quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo anno che avevano a disposizione per essere spensierati, per essere ancora un po' bambini.   
Fuori da Hogwarts c'era la guerra.  
Voldemort aveva acquisito troppo potere. Ormai attaccava e uccideva i natibabbani indisturbato, con i suoi viscidi mangiamorte.   
Nei due anni precedenti Lucius Malfoy, Anthony Dolohov, i gemelli Carrow, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Yaxley e tanti altri si erano diplomati ed erano scomparsi dalla circolazione. Non li si vedeva più e non si avevano più loro notizie e James era sicuro che fossero entrati nelle fila del Signore Oscuro. Non riusciva a non pensare al pericolo a cui i suoi amici sarebbero stati esposti dopo la fine della scuola. Lui era un Purosangue, non avrebbe avuto problemi se non si fosse schierato, ma loro... loro rischiavano la vita. Lily rischiava la vita. Poi guardava Sirius. Sirius Black che era scappato di casa perché non voleva sottomettersi alla sua famiglia e seguire gli ideali malati in cui questa credeva e che adesso viveva a casa sua, che era diventato più suo fratello che il suo migliore amico.   
Osservò i suoi amici, in silenzio.  
'Non me ne starò a guardare, mentre quel pazzo distrugge ciò che amo di più al mondo' pensò, soffermandosi per un attimo su Lily e il suo volto, mentre rideva a qualche battuta di Remus.  
<< Ramoso ci sei? >> gli chiese Sirius sventolandogli una mano davanti al volto  
<< Si. Ci sono. Dimmi, Sir.>>  
<< Che hai? >>   
<< Pensavo. >>  
<< Perché, sai pensare? >> chiese stupida Marlene, ridendo   
<< Bevuto latte e simpatia questa mattina, McKinnon? >> si difense il Potter  
<< Ragazzi... siamo arrivati! >> esclamó Alice, puntando il dito verso il finestrino.  
Hogwarts si stagliava, meravigliosa, sul suo strapiombo sul Lago Nero, con le finestre delle torri illuminate dalla luce calda e familiare delle candele, contro il cielo, costellato da miliardi di piccoli puntini luminosi, di una sera di fine estate.  
I ragazzi scesero dal treno, dirigendosi alle carrozze. Stavano salutando Hagrid che guidava i primini verso il lago per la storica traversata sulle barche del primo anno, quando Sirius fermò tutto il gruppo, dicendo di avere l'idea del secolo, come al solito.  
<< È il nostro ultimo 'primo giorno'. Rendiamolo indimenticabile.>> disse lui, cercando di fare il romantico.  
<< Quale sarebbe l'idea?>> chiese Marlene   
<< Arriviamo ad Hogwarts in barca. Come al primo anno.>> spiegò il Black  
<< Sei pazzo Sirius.>> disse Frank, sostenuto da Alice e Peter.  
<< Voi andate, se volete. Questa è l'ultima volta. Io sto con Sirius-.>> disse James, affiancandolo.  
<< Anche io >> disse Marlene, sorridendo e mettendosi al loro fianco << Lily? >> chiese tendendole la mano.  
<< Rem? >> chiesero gli altri due, guardando il loro migliore amico.  
I due ragazzi, ancora indecisi, si guardarono e sembrò che parlassero con gli occhi. Remus le sorrise, inclinando la testa verso il lago; lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e rise   
<< D'accordo! >> esclamarono contemporaneamente, raggiungendoli.  
Sirius e James si diedero un cinque, per poi battere una pacca sulle spalle dell'amico, mentre Lily e Marlene si abbracciavano. Il Potter e il Black presero una barca ciascuno, dato che una sola non sarebbe riuscita a reggere il peso totale di loro cinque. Dovettero dividersi. Per un attimo ci fu indecisione su chi doveva andare con chi, ma poi Marlene salì in barca con Sirius e Remus fu costretto ad andare con loro da un'occhiata eloquente del Black, quindi James e Lily furono costretti ad andare insieme. La barca di Black partì per prima, lasciando gli altri due indietro.  
<< Vuoi una mano?>> chiese Lily, al Potter, che non riusciva a sciogliere il nodo della cima << Lascia, Potter. Faccio io.>> disse lei togliendo dalle mani del ragazzo la corda. Una volta sciolta la cima, Lily tornò a sedersi nel centro della piccola barca di legno. James remava, guardando in avanti e lei era seduta dandogli le spalle.  
<< Wow. >> esclamò la ragazza guardando il castello << Mi ero dimenticata la sensazione di arrivarci in barca. >> continuò lei, pensando a quando aveva visto Hogwarts per la prima volta << È stupendo. >>  
James non rispondeva. In silenzio, muoveva i remi. Sembrava quasi voler scappare da quella superficie scura che rifletteva il cielo. All'improvviso si bloccò; non vedeva più la barca di Sirius, a causa di una strana nebbia, scesa sul lago: a malapena si vedevano le luci del castello. Poi, guardò verso la Foresta Proibita. Erano più vicini di quanto pensasse alla riva opposta al castello. Tra i fitti alberi, intravedeva una luce, come se qualcuno per illuminare il sentiero tenesse in mano una lanterna che emmetteva una strana luce verde. Dal buio, emersero dieci, se non di più, sagome e James capí.  
<< Evans! >> la chiamò con una voce molto allarmata << Stai giù.>> le si buttò addosso, comprendola, e comprendo se stesso, con il mantello, che prontamente si era portato dietro.  
<< Che succede?>> chiese Lily, spaventata, schiacciata tra il corpo di James e la barca. << Credo che ci siano dei Mangiamorte, sulla riva del Lago. Fai silenzio. >>  
James si sporse leggermente per guardare cosa stesse succedendo e li vide.   
Una schiera di figure incappucciate guardava il castello. Al segnale del primo della fila, tutti alzarono le bacchette verso il cielo. Da ogni bacchetta partì un raggio verde e lanciarono l'incantesimo, con un urlo comune << MORSMORDRE! >>  
Il marchio nero illuminò il cielo sopra Hogwarts.  
Quando Lily e James furono sicuri di essere fuori pericolo, remarono fino a riva più velocemente possibile.   
<< Ecco... siamo arrivati.>> disse James saltando giù dalla barca e porgendo la mano a Lily. Lei lo guardò e accettó di buon grado la mano del ragazzo, tornando finalmente con i piedi a terra.   
Lily si fermò a guardare il castello, stringendosi tra le braccia, mentre Potter legava nuovamente la barca al piccolo molo in legno, vicino a tutte le altre.   
<< Evans? Tutto bene? >> le chiese il ragazzo, dalle sue spalle   
<< Si. Tutto bene.>> rispose lei, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal castello. La ragazza sospirò, sfregandosi le mani sulle braccia .  
<< Hai freddo? >> James si tolse il mantello e lo appoggiò sulle spalle della ragazza  
<< Non è necessario, Potter.>> disse lei, cercando di toglierselo. James le mise le mani sulle spalle, fermandola.  
<< Grazie.>> sussurrò lei, guardandolo da sopra la spalla. Lui le sorrise e la superò, camminando verso il castello.

  
  
In Sala Grande c'era ormai tutta la scuola, mancavano solo il preside e la professoressa McGrannit, che erano usciti di corsa dopo aver visto il cielo sopra la scuola illuminarsi di verde.  
Mentre il preside spalancava le porte della sala, si era ritrovato Sirius, Remus e Marlene con le bacchette sfoderate, che guardavano esterrefatti il Marchio Nero.  
<<Significa che sta arrivando?>> chiese la bionda, con una nota di spavento nella voce.  
<< Non si preoccupi, signorina McKinnon... Voldemort non verrà qui ad Hogwarts.>> disse il professor Silente, alle sue spalle, facendola sussultare. I tre si girarono immediatamente, volgendo lo sguardo verso i due professori. La McGrannit li guardava severa, con uno sguardo di disapprovazione; Silente, invece, aveva una luce strana, consapevole, negli occhi << Dov'è il signor Potter?>> chiese in seguito <<E la signorina Evans?>>  
<< Sono scappati insieme dal vagone dei prefetti, durante il viaggio >> disse la McGrannit arrabbiata  
<< E se vorrai, potrai punirli, Minerva... ma adesso dove sono?>>   
<< Loro... >> iniziò Remus cercando di trovare velocemente una scusa plausibile.  
<< SIGNOR PRESIDE! PROFESSORESSA! COME STATE?>> urlò James salendo le scale, trascinandosi Lily dietro, tenendola per mano.  
<< Vedo che avete deciso di degnarci della vostra presenza.>> li rimproveró la professoressa << Punizione. Domani, alle 19, in biblioteca.>>  
<< Insieme?>> esclama sconvolta Lily   
<< Si, insieme, signorina Evans. Avete deciso di scappare insieme? O il signor Potter l'ha rapita?>>  
<< No, professoressa. >> rispose lei abbassando lo sguardo  
<< Via, Minerva. Non è il momento giusto. >> la fermò Silente << Ragazzi, rientrate adesso. >>  
<< Professore... >> iniziò Sirius   
<< Noi non ce ne andiamo.>> disse James tirando fuori la bacchetta  
<< Apprezzo il vostro coraggio, ma dovete rientrare. Andate e cercate di mantenere la calma con i vostri compagni. Voi, Potter e Evans, riunite i caposcuola e con il professore Vitious procedete allo Smistamento. >> Mentre parlava un paio di maghi atterrarono con le loro scope nel giardino della scuola << Silente! >> esclamò uno di loro  
<< Papà? >> esclamò James voltandosi di scatto.  
<< Jamie! >> disse la voce di sua madre << Sir!>> continuò Euphemia correndo verso di loro, seguita da Fleamont << State bene, ragazzi?>>  
<< Si, stiamo bene. >> rispose James.  
Li raggiunsero anche gli altri maghi arrivati con loro   
<< Andromeda?! >> esclamò sorpreso Sirius, raggiungendo la cugina sulle scale del Castello. Lei, quando lo vide, gli gettò le braccia al collo << Che ci fai qui?>> Chiese la ragazza, poco più grande di lui.  
<< Noi... abbiamo perso tempo prima di entrare... poi abbiamo visto il Marchio... ma tu non eri partita? >>  
<< Non me ne sono mai andata, Sirius. >>   
<< Silente! Che ci fanno questi ragazzi qui? >> esclamò uno degli uomini appena arrivati  
<< Lei è Alastor Moody! >> disse emozionata Lily guardando l'auror   
<< Il più famoso cacciatore di Maghi Oscuri di questo tempo!>>  
<< La mia fama mi precede, a quanto pare. Lei è? >>  
<< Evans. Lily Evans. A fine anno vorrei...>>  
<< Vorrebbe diventare un auror. Altrimenti non sarebbe qui.>>  
<< Scusate... non vorrei rovinare le presentazioni, ma c'è un Marchio Nero sopra la testa di più di un centinaio di adolescenti spaventati. Forse, dico forse, dovremmo fare qualcosa, non credete?>> intervenne un altro auror.  
<< Hai ragione, Frank.>> disse Silente << Andromeda, puoi accompagnare i ragazzi in Sala Grande?>>  
<< Certo, Silente.>>  
<< State attenti.>> disse Sirius prima di andarsene rivolto alle uniche persone che riteneva una famiglia, guardando i signori Potter e sua cugina. Si voltò e raggiunse i suoi amici, in Sala Grande.  
Sedettero al tavolo del Grifondoro, vicino a Peter, Frank e Alice.   
<< C'è tuo padre qua fuori.>> disse James guardando Frank << Anche i miei.>> continuò lui << Per il marchio. >>  
Frank jr. annuì e strinse la mano di Alice, senza dire niente.  
I ragazzi rimasero in silezio, in attesa di una risposta, mentre il freddo della guerra si insinuava tra di loro.  
Dopo quelli che sembrarono giorni, Silente e la McGrannit rientrarono e ricominciò lo Smistamento.  
<< Benvenuti a chi arriva e bentornati a chi torna ancora una volta.>> disse Silente iniziando il suo annuale discorso << Sono tempi bui, quelli che si apprestano a venire, come ormai tutti sappiamo. Presto ognuno di noi dovrà affrontare la scelta fra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è facile. Non lasciatevi persuadere dalla paura e dalle parole accattivanti di Lord Voldemort.>>  
tutta la sala fu scossa da un brivido collettivo e qualche bisbiglio sconvolto riempì il silenzio << Non sconvolgetevi. Non bisbigliate. Non abbiate paura. Bisogna chiamare le cose con il loro nome. La paura di un nome non fa che aumentare la paura della cosa stessa. Non è coraggio, non è incoscienza.  
È importante combattere, combattere e continuare a combattere, dal momento che il male può essere tenuto a bada, ma mai sradicato. Vi auguro di passare un anno spensierato e mi auguro che vi dedichiate allo studio. Buon anno a tutti noi!>>  
La Sala applaudí meno entusiasta del solito. Tutti applaudivano e si guardavano spaventati, qualcuno aveva gli occhi lucidi. Solo una decina di persone non diceva e non faceva niente, una decina di persone sedute al tavolo dei Serpeverde.  
<< Guardali.>> disse Marlene a Lily << Non si nascondono neanche.>>  
Lily guardò con un lungo sguardo triste il tavolo dei loro rivali in tutto. Severus fissava il piatto d'ora davanti a lui, senza battere ciglio, seduto accanto a Regulus Black, Narcissa Black, Travers e Mulciber. La Evans sentì gli occhi diventarle lucidi e premette sulle tempie con le mani, per alleviare il terribile mal di testa che la perseguitava da quando avevano visto quei Mangiamorte al Lago. Guardò Sirius che aveva un'espressione indecifrabile in volto: scrutava il tavolo dove si era seduto per sette anni ogni membro della sua famiglia, cercando di evitare di incontrare lo sguardo di suo fratello. Regulus, invece, lasciava trasparire dagli occhi la paura che provava quando si parlava di Voldemort. Lily vide Narcissa sorridergli rassicurante e poggiargli una mano sulla spalla, Severus li guardava impassibile.  
<< Lily... Tutto bene? >> le chiese Alice  
Lily distolse lo sguardo e sorrise alla sua amica << Si, tutto bene.>> continuò la sua cena.


End file.
